


Will Makeup Help?

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Halloween, Halloween makeup, Huxloween, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Ben and Hux are in a bad place. Can a cheap wig and some Halloween makeup help them make up?





	Will Makeup Help?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year participating in Huxloween and I'm super excited! 
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Makeup/Wigs

Ben took a breath and stepped into the department store where Hux was working. THe whole place was decorated for Halloween and a garland of leaves ran around the makeup counter Hux was standing behind. Ben took a step closer and their eyes met. 

“Leave!” Hux bellowed at him. “I don’t want to see your fucking face, Ben!” 

This had been a bad plan. Ben had known that from the start but he had to try. He and Hux were in a bad spot. A  _ really _ bad spot. As in, Hux was completely ignoring him and didn’t want to talk to him, really bad spot. Sure, buying a blonde wig from the Halloween store and putting on an old pair of glasses wasn’t much of a disguise. Or an excuse to disregard Hux’s wishes, but, Ben needed to talk to him. To explain. To smooth everything over. 

He had to try. 

“My name’s Matt, not Ben,” he insisted. 

Hux’s eyes widened and Ben knew his plan was back on track. Hux had just made a scene in front of the whole store. If he continued to yell at Ben, his manager would have his hide - and possibly his job- for harassing a customer. Unless Hux assaulted Ben and pulled off the wig and glasses or asked for his driver’s license, Hux had no way of proving that Ben wasn’t Matt.

“My apologies,” Hux said quickly, trying to smooth over his outburst. “That was uncalled for. Allow me to take fifty percent off your entire purchase. Or, perhaps a gift card for your next visit?” 

_ “He’s so cute when he’s flustered,” _ Ben thought to himself before responding, “Um, well, this is my first time in here. Really, I came in because I’m...well I’m uh….” 

Shit. He really hadn’t thought this through. 

“Are you looking for yourself, or for someone special?” Hux offered kindly. 

“Myself?” Ben replied. 

Hux bit his lip and proceeded cautiously, “We have some excellent skin care products for men and women, and as well an assortment of unscented chapsticks. Perfect for keeping your lips from drying out in this October cold.” 

Ben nodded and let his eyes wander. Surely there had to be  _ something _ he could buy. His eyes fell on a promotional flyer taped to the counter. 

_ Halloween Makeup Special!  _

_ Skulls * Clowns * Pumpkins * and More! _

_ Get your Halloween makeup done by one of our professionals. _

_ $10 - Ask sales associate for details.  _

“What about that?” Ben suggested, pointing to the flyer. 

Hux’s shoulders dipped and his face relaxed, “Of course. If you wouldn’t mind sitting down in that makeup chair. What do you want?” 

“Um, how about...a skull?” Ben replied, following Hux’s instructions.

Hux walked around the glass counter and prepared the work station beside the chair. He was wearing a long sleeved, button up coat with his name written in cursive above his breast pocket. His khaki slacks and brown loafers poked out from under the coat, which came down mid-thigh. 

_ “Fuck, he’s so hot in his uniform,” _ Ben thought. 

Hux’s piercing eyes began examining Ben’s face for a moment before he knelt down to open one of the drawers in the work station. He selected four bottles; one white, one black, and two clear. 

“This is an oil absorbing base. It will help the face paint stay on longer,” Hux explained, opening one of the clear bottles and placing a small dab of the contents on a pink sponge. “Could you please remove your glasses?” 

Ben froze. “Why?”

“I can’t apply any of this with them on,” Hux reminded him. 

“Right!” Ben exclaimed, “Sorry.” 

He nervously removed his glasses and felt Hux’s eyes on him. 

“I...I really look like that guy, hugh?” Ben mumbled cautiously. “That guy you thought I was. Ben, right?” 

Hux focused on applying the base. 

“Sorry,” Ben added. 

“No, Matt, it’s  not your fault,” Hux assured him. “You bare an uncanny resemblance to him is all. Ben and I are...not in a good place right now, so when you walked in…. Forgive me, I should not have yelled at you. That was unprofessional of me.” 

“No, I get it,” Ben said.

“He’s not a bad person,” he commented finished up. “Ben, I mean. He just struggles with self-control. When he gets mad, he yells and stops listening to me.” 

_ “Armie. Sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” _ Ben thought miserably. 

“He’s never hit me,” Hux added firmly. “He never gets physically violent. Ever. And when he’s yelling, he isn’t trying to make me feel bad. I know he’s not. He just...he’s like a child throwing a tantrum. He isn’t mad, he’s just frustrated with the situation.” 

“That sounds...awful,” Ben whispered. 

Hux bit his lip. “I can be,” he admitted, setting the sponge down. “He’s trying to get better, but….”

“That’s not always enough,” Ben finished.

Hux nodded then busied himself with pouring white paint onto an orange sponge. “That’s not even why we’re fighting,” he sighed. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Ben assured him. 

Hux gave him an appreciative smile. “It’s probably silly anyways,” he muttered. 

Ben furrowed his brow at Hux.  _ “What the fuck?” _

“He’s been spending a lot of time with this girl in his degree program,” Hux explained as he began applying the white paint. “She’s smart, pretty, and he likes being around her. I’m probably just overreacting but he’s my partner and...” Hux bit his lip; he’s just outed himself to a complete stranger. At work. There wasn’t a policy against that, but Ben knew Hux was always cautious about who knew his sexuality. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ben said kindly. “I’m...I’ve also got a partner. He’s...he’s amazing. He’s the smartest person I know. He doesn’t like to show it, but he’s a big softie. He loves stealing my sweatshirts because I’m so much bigger than he is.” 

Hux smirked, “I do that to my partner too.” 

Ben smiled at him and Hux’s eyes focused on him for a moment that made Ben’s heart slow. Hux’s expression was warm and open and his eyes soft; a look usually reserved for Ben. And Millicent. Hux lowered his eyes and focused on finishing up the face paint. 

“You’re really good at this,” Ben smiled. 

Hux smirked, “You can’t see what I’m doing.” 

“Still,” Ben shrugged. 

“Let’s move onto your eyes,” Hux replied, clearing his throat. He picked up a small brush and poured some of the black paint into the cap of the bottle. 

“Perfect,” Ben smiled. 

Hux positioned himself in front of Ben and readied the brush. “Close your eyes,” he said softly. 

Ben obeyed and Hux set to work. 

“Okay, open real quick,” Hux requested. Ben obeyed and his eyes met Hux’s. “You have very expressive eyes,” Hux commented.

“Thank you,” Ben breathed. 

“Close them again for me,” Hux replied. 

“So...do you think your partner is cheating on you?” Ben ventured cautiously. 

Hux sighed, “I don’t know. He says he isn’t but sometimes I think he’s happier with her. She seems to understand him in a way I don’t. They’re both chemistry majors and that stuff is practically magic to me.” 

“What do you study?” Ben inquired.

“History,” Hux said proudly. “I’m working on specializing in World War II.” 

“That’s so cool!” Ben exclaimed.

“You’re moving too much,” Hux scolded.

“Sorry,” Ben mumbled, focusing on keeping his face still. “Maybe your partner just likes talking to her simply because she’s a chemistry major? I mean, I like talking with people who share the same passion I do, but that doesn’t necessarily mean I want to date them. It’s just nice, you know? To have someone you can talk to who shares your passion. I mean, World War II isn’t something I would personally like to talk about all the time, but if that’s your thing and you find someone else who feels the same way, why not talk about it?” 

“I feel like an asshole,” Hux muttered. 

Ben smirked. 

“Thank you, Matt,” Hux continued. “I believe I owe my boyfriend an apology.” 

_ “I do too,” _ Ben agreed internally. 

He heard Hux move and felt something pull at his hair. The wig came off and he opened his eyes. 

“Hux!” he exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry. I just, I wanted to talk to you, but you’ve been avoiding me, so-”

“-Ben, you weren’t fooling anyone with that cheap wig,” Hux said with a soft smile. 

Ben bowed his head, “I’ll pay for the stuff and go.” 

“Ben,” Hux said, positioning himself in front of him so he couldn’t leave the chair. “Did you mean everything you told me?” 

“Yes, every word!” Ben professed, looking up. 

Hux glanced around them before pressing a soft kiss to Ben’s mouth. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I should have listened to what you had to say.” 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Ben insisted. 

Hux snickered. “Sorry. You just look so cute with your skull makeup on,” he smiled. 

“Really?” Ben whispered. “How cute?” 

Hux brought his mouth next to Ben’s ear, “I could jump your bones, my darling little skeleton.” 

“I’d like that,”’ Ben assured him. 

Hux chuckled, “I get off in an hour.” 


End file.
